Byakuya Togami
:For more information about this character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, see Byakuya Togami (Super Dangan Ronpa 2). Byakuya Togami (十神白夜 Togami Byakuya) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He was the youngest sibling and heir to financial giant Togami family. Rumor said that he already held several management positions at a company, and managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Before he entered Hope’s Peak Academy, all schools he enrolled to were exclusive ones. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. He also appeared in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy as a returning character. Appearance Byakuya has a taller, slim figure and usually wears a suit. He has blue eyes, blond hair, glasses, and is almost always seen with his arms crossed. Personality Byakuya is an arrogant boy who sees himself superior to others due to being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is often cold and blunt and dislikes being told what to do. In addition to that, Byakuya dislikes Touko and Syo's obsessive behaviour, though he often uses it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the story, he frequently antagonizes the others, saying that he will be the one who escapes from the school by committing a murder. However, despite his demeanor, he is actually one of the more sensible students and quite competent as an investigator. It also goes without saying that he greatly reveres his family name. When Junko reveals the current state of his family, he doesn't take it well. History Pre-Despair Incident In Togami's fifth free-time, he talks about the process of choosing the heir to the Togami Group. He explains that the the head of the family does not have a single, dedicated wife but instead has many, many children with 'a number of the highest quality women' all across the world. He then says that all of the potential successors are made to compete against one another and the victor is named heir of the Togami Group. In his generation there were fifteen candidates in all, both male and female, fighting for the headship and it was him, the youngest brother, who came out on top. It was the first time in the family’s history the youngest had ever 'taken the crown'. The losing siblings were exiled, and Togami describes them as being 'killed' because 'exile is pretty much the same as death. They’re now no better than the rest of you failures.' High School Life of Mutual Killing -coming soon- Execution Human★Disqualification Byakuya would've been dropped in a garbage can in a place that looks like Hell. Monobear, dressed like an elementary student would repeatedly throw stones at him for supposedly being a dirty hobo. Byakuya would try to escape but he would've come out in a cold and snowy place and eventually died from his wound and the cold. This is just a draft and only shown in the official visual fanbook of Dangan Ronpa. Trivia *He is rumored to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen. Quotes *“My self introduction is over. How long are you planning to stand here? You’re an eyesore. Go away.” *“We should get back to the problem at hand. Now is not the time to go around smiling and making friends.” *"You look like frogs caught in a cesspool. I fear just looking at you can get something stuck to me." *"There’s no doubt the culprit is among us." *"You just went there without a worry in your head? You really are an idiot." *"That’s coming from the girl whose hobby is touching bodies. I suppose we can take it as fact." Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters